1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for assembling a magnetic head with wear-resistant material arranged on both sides of each core.
2. Background Art
The present applicants filed a Japanese application for a utility patent concerning a magnetic head 1 shown in FIG. 7. A recess about 0.5 mm wide is formed by removing material from a block 1a of which the head 1 is formed on which the tape slides and is then filled with a wear-resistant material 7 such as non-magnetic stainless steel and phosphor bronze. (Japanese Utility Patent Application No. 78583/83).
In the magnetic head of the above application, spaced-apart cores 2 are provided. The wear-resistant material 7 is arranged on both sides of the cores 2 and between the cores 2. Such an arrangement prevents the wear of the portion on which the tape slides and prevents the deterioration of its properties because of wear and mechanical malfunction of apparatus associated with the magnetic head.
Although the magnetic head according to the above application is able to achieve an excellent effect, there has still been left room for problems to be solved as to assembling the magnetic head because wear-resistant material must be arranged on both sides of each core 2 and between the cores 2. In other words, it takes a long assembly time to stick many pieces of wear-resistant material to the head 1a. Particularly in the case of a multi-channel head 1, the number of members to be stuck thereto proportionally increases, thus making it disadvantageous in view of the production cost. When pieces of wear-resistant material 7 are applied one by one (for a total of six pieces, as shown in FIG. 7), spaces between the core 2 and the wear-resistant material 7 are readily produced. In this case, when the tape slides on the head 1, the magnetic material of the tape may be shaved off. Moreover, the shielding effect is deteriorated because the shield plate 6 cannot proceed up to a gap line 4. If an attempt is made to move a shield plate 6 up to the gap line 4, the wear-resistant material must be divided into further minute pieces, which makes it further difficult to assemble the necessary pieces.